Unbrotherly Love
by WevyrDove
Summary: Dean comes back to the motel room to find Sam lounging on his bed. set in season 6 where Sam is missing his soul. Wincest PWP


Dean unlocked the motel door, holding his soda in one hand and balancing a greasy bag of fast food and his keys in the other. He kicked the door open and put the food down on the table by the door. He was starving and couldn't wait to dig in.

"Hey big brother." a familiar voice called.

Dean looked up, startled. Sam was sprawled all over his bed, wearing only a pair of jeans.

"Fuck, Sammy! You can't just show up like that after disappearing. Where the hell have you been?" Dean scowled at his brother. He took a step towards the bed, his guard up. Sam without his soul scared the crap out of Dean, but he wouldn't admit it. He looked Sam over. His brother's hair was longer than he usually kept it, and his usually clean shaven chin and cheeks were covered with stubble. Sam's eyes gazed darkly at Dean, while a predatory smile twitched at the corners of his lips. Dean's eyes lingered on his brother's chest and stomach. Were Sam's shoulders broader and his muscles even more defined than before? His gaze strayed to Sam's jeans: the top button was undone. Sam's feet were bare and he lay on his side, head propped up on one hand and elbow, the other hand tracing circles lazily on the comforter. Dean gulped and shook his head.

"Like what you see?" Sam asked, noticing how his brother's eyes lingered on his body. He smirked at Dean.

"Sammy. Let me help you." Dean said gruffly. _This is not Sam_, he reminded himself. Sam did not lie seductively on Dean's bed, half naked. Sam did not look at him like he was ready to eat him alive.

Sam laughed. "I think you're the one that needs help, Dean." His eyes flicked up and down Dean's body. "Or maybe we can help each other." Sam sat up on the bed.

"Dude. What's wrong with you?" Dean spoke, a tremor in his voice betraying his fear.

"I have no soul," Sam laughed. "Remember?" Sam stood up and started walking toward Dean. Dean felt frozen to the spot, his hands at his sides. He thought about his knife that was tucked into the waistband of his jeans. His hand twitched and Sam noticed.

"No, Dean. You don't need your knife. I know you were thinking of it." Sam drawled. He stood inches away from Dean, his bare shoulders level with Dean's nose. Somehow Sam seemed to loom even taller than usual over Dean. He looked down at his older brother with amusement, flashing an insincere smile. Sam reached out his hands and grabbed the Dean by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him up against him. To Dean's horror, he could feel Sam's hard length against his waist.

"Sam…" Dean started, trying to push his brother away, but Sam held on tight. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Oh, I do." Sam smiled. He grabbed Dean about the shoulders. "And you're going to like it." Sam tightened his grip and took a step forward, forcing Dean to back up. Sam walked Dean backward until Dean's back was against the wall. Dean gave Sam a bewildered look.

"Sam. Please. Don't do anything you'll regret later." Dean pleaded. Sam shook his head at Dean, a half grin on his face. He insinuated one leg between Dean's and then pressed his thigh hard against Dean's crotch. He shifted slowly, rubbing Dean through two layers of denim. Dean closed his eyes, trying to ignore the touch. To his disgust, he felt himself hardening. _This isn't Sam, this isn't Sam, this isn't Sam…_ he repeated to himself. The trouble was, he didn't know if he was telling himself that to justify his body's reaction, or to explain his brother's behavior.

"Oh Dean…" Sam said, "I don't feel regret." He placed a hand on the side of Dean's face, letting his palm rasp against his brother's stubble. He stopped moving his leg against Dean. Dean bit back a whimper at the loss of contact. "Mmm. Just as I thought. You like it, Dean." Sam reached down with his other hand and pushed his palm against Dean's hardening cock. Dean could not prevent a gasp from escaping his lips.

"Sam…" Dean groaned. "Stop…" Sam smirked and kept rubbing Dean through the jeans with his hand. Dean tried to grip Sam's hand and push it away, but his brother had him pinned against the wall, his taller frame holding him in place.

"Please…Sammy…" Dean gasped as Sam continued to work him. He swallowed hard. _This can't be happening…it's a nightmare… _Dean thought. He was trying so hard to not enjoy it, but his cock didn't care who was handling it. Dean rutted against Sam's hand involuntarily.

"Oh, I like it when you call me, Sammy." Sam rumbled, palming Dean roughly. He put his other hand on the back of Dean's head and kissed him hard. Dean struggled and tried to turn his head, but Sam kept Dean's head in place with his hand. Sam felt Dean's teeth clenched against his lips, but his tongue and mouth were insistent. Dean tried to protest, and when his mouth opened Sam thrust his tongue in. Dean sobbed against Sam's mouth as his brother continued to kiss him violently. Sam pulled away and then released his hold on Dean's head to reach down and use both hands to pull at Dean's fly. He smiled at Dean's discomfort.

"Dean, I really think you should just stop pretending. I saw the way you looked at me when you came in." Sam drawled, unbuttoning Dean's pants slowly as Dean looked at him desperately. Sam unzipped Dean and reached inside his boxers, pulling out his stiff cock. He gripped Dean tight, causing his brother to moan, and flicked his thumb over the head.

"You like that, big brother?" Sam teased. He released his grip and then slid down, dragging his hard body against Dean's as he knelt. Dean could barely breathe, watching Sam crouching at his feet. Sam tugged at Dean's jeans, pulling them along with his boxers down his legs. The knife that Dean had shoved in the back of his jeans slipped to the floor with a dull clang. Dean closed his eyes and took a breath, trying to think of anything but what was happening right now. He felt Sam's hand cupping his balls, and then squeezing gently. Dean flinched.

"Open your eyes, Dean." Sam growled. "Or I squeeze even harder. I want you to see me." Sam increased the pressure and Dean's eyes flew open. Sam smiled at Dean and Dean shivered.

"Let me go, Sammy." Dean said desperately. "What do you want from me?"

"You." Sam answered, his eyes dark with lust. Sam pressed his lips lightly on the tip of Dean's cock. Dean whimpered, not even showing a pretense of struggling. His body was betraying him.

"I think you want me too, Dean." Sam laughed, and then he opened his mouth and took Dean's length in, bobbing up and down his shaft.

"You're fucking sick, Sammy." Dean sobbed. There was no response except for Sam a quickening of the pace of his movements on Dean's cock. Dean groaned with agony and pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping Sam wouldn't notice, but the next moment he felt Sam's fingers around his balls, pinching. Dean opened his eyes and saw Sam looking up at him, still moving up and down on his cock with his mouth, saliva slick on his lips. Despite himself, Dean felt a surge of arousal at the sight, and then nausea at his reaction. Sam released his grip and then started swirling his tongue along Dean's length. Dean groaned openly now, giving in to what his body wanted. He bucked his hips, trying to push deeper into Sam's mouth. Sam looked up and smiled around Dean's thickness. He opened his mouth wider to let Dean in, and Dean started thrusting in, hitting the back of Sam's throat. Sam put his hands on Dean's hips, gripping him hard enough to leave bruises, pulling Dean against his face.

"Oh fuck…no…" Dean moaned, struggling with his need to come and the fact that his little brother was the one that was going to make him come. Sam pulled off of Dean's cock, just as Dean was on the verge of coming. Dean whined with need.

"No, Dean?" Sam smirked, sitting back on his knees. Dean looked at his brother, his mouth all swollen and wet, saliva dripping from a corner of his lips. Sam wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He stood up. "Ok, Dean. You say no, I'm stopping." He backed up a couple of steps from Dean. "You're free to leave." He said nonchalantly.

Dean gasped, his cock throbbing and neglected. He should just go and get out of here, before he really did something he regretted. He couldn't make himself move though. He leaned back on the wall, the back of his head hitting it with a dull thud. He gaped at Sam who started pulling his jeans off.

"Oh Dean, you can't leave me, can you?" Sam murmured. He wasn't wearing underwear beneath the denim, and he dragged the jeans off his hips leisurely, while Dean watched helplessly. Sam stepped out of the jeans. Dean's gaze lingered on Sam's cock, which was fully erect. He had seen it in passing; after all, sharing a room and bathroom so much, they were bound to get comfortable with nudity. But he had never seen it hard and leaking, or examined it this closely. Dean gulped at the size and length of his brother's cock. Sam noticed Dean looking and leered. He moved back up to Dean, but left a few inches between their bodies. "So big brother, you gonna help your little Sammy out?" Sam whispered.

Dean hung his head. He was ashamed of his lack of self control. He forced images of Sam as a little kid into his mind, the little boy that Dean had always protected and sheltered. It didn't work. Adult Sam was in front of him, naked and hard, and Dean couldn't resist. He looked up at Sam, who towered over him. Dean couldn't bring himself to hurt Sam in an attempt to escape. In any case, Dean wasn't confident that he could take Sam down. His brother had obviously been working out while he had been away, and the evidence was all in his muscles.

"Not going to talk?" Sam asked. "Not a problem. I don't need you to talk. I just need you to take." Sam looked meaningfully at Dean. Dean felt his knees buckle and his cock twitch. He let Sam grab him by the shoulders again. Sam turned Dean around and pushed him in the back, steering him towards the bed, Dean shuffling since his jeans were gathered at his ankles. Dean wasn't fighting Sam at all anymore. His mind was blank, and all he knew was he wanted this right now, as wrong as it might be.

Dean's legs hit the edge of the bed, and Sam pushed him down on the bed. Dean buried his face in the comforter, but Sam flipped him over, and pulled at Dean's legs until his ass was at the edge of the bed. He forced Dean's legs up and apart, resting Dean's feet against his shoulders. Sam looked into Dean's eyes. Dean was tempted to close them again, but he knew Sam would try to hurt him. Sam palmed Dean's ass. Then he put the fingers of his other hand in his mouth, slicking them with saliva. With one hand on Dean's thigh, keeping him open, Sam pressed in two wet fingers at once, making Dean gasp.

"You like that, Dean?" Sam asked, pushing in deep and curling his fingers. Dean panted at the sensation, and felt himself being stretched even wider when Sam added the rest of his hand. He grunted and pressed up against Sam's fingers.

"You ever been fucked in the ass, Dean?" Sam asked, his voice rough with desire. "I bet you have. Look at you, so hungry for my cock." Sam fucked Dean with his hand, pushing in deep as he could. Dean didn't answer, but licked his lips.

"I think you're ready, big brother." Sam smirked. He removed his hand, sucking on the fingers that had been inside Dean. Dean whimpered at the sight. Sam spat into his hand, and then slicked up his own cock. Dean watched Sam as he jacked himself.

"Please, Sam." Dean whined. He just wanted his brother to finish this. He wanted to come hard, and then he wanted to forget.

"Please what, Dean?" Sam prodded, continuing to stroke his hard length.

"Please…" Dean groaned. He didn't want to have to say it.

"Please fuck me, Sammy." Sam prompted. "Say it."

"No…" Dean protested, even as his body strained towards Sam.

"Say it, or I'll just make myself come all over you." Sam growled. "And I'll tie you up, and leave you wanting, with my cum smeared all over your lips. Is that what you want, Dean?"

Dean groaned at the image. "No…Please, fuck me, Sammy." Dean gritted the words out, feeling sick at his need.

Sam nodded, and stopped stroking himself. He lined his cock up with Dean's opening. He pushed in slowly, but as Dean pushed up to take him in, Sam thrust in the rest of the way, bottoming out. Dean cried out as Sam pushed against his walls.

"Fuck, Dean. You feel like a fucking virgin." Sam panted. Dean felt beyond full with Sam's large cock inside him. He wanted Sam to move. He bucked his hips against his brother's body.

"Fuck me." Dean grunted. "Do it hard." If he was going to let Sam do it, he wanted it to hurt. He wanted to punish himself. Even though Sam had prepped him, his cock was huge.

"Ok, Dean." Sam gasped. "I'm going to fuck you hard." Sam increased his pace, going hard and deep into Dean, making his brother cry out with each thrust. Sam grunted as he bottomed out with each forward movement, making Dean gasp with pleasure. He reached a hand down and grasped his brother's cock, making Dean sob. He started stroking and Dean knew he was going to be gone in another minute.

"I'm going to fill you up, Dean." Sam panted. "I'm going to shoot my cum deep inside you." Sam stroked Dean with each word, and then Dean was coming hard with a wordless shout, bucking into Sam's hand, his come spurting hot and thick all over Sam's fingers.

"Fuck! Dean!" Sam cried out, his hand still on Dean's cock, pounding hard into Dean, coming inside his brother. Sam stared into Dean's eyes but Dean shut them tight, knowing that Sam wouldn't do anything to him now. Tears leaked out of the corners of Dean's eyes as he thought of the depths that Sam and him had fallen. Finally, Sam stopped moving and released Dean's legs. He pulled out of Dean in one smooth movement. Dean opened his eyes, looking at his brother looming over him. Sam smirked and blinked slowly.

"Thanks brother." Sam said, amusement in his voice. Dean felt like crying. He couldn't believe he had let Sam use him like that. Even worse, he had enjoyed it.

"You're not my brother." Dean spat. He struggled to sit up and then glared at Sam.

"You liked it, Dean." Sam teased. "I didn't have to force you. Much."

"Get out of here." Dean snarled. He pulled his jeans up.

"Hey, I got what I came for." Sam leered. He went to pick up his jeans and stepped into them, sliding them on in one smooth movement. He regarded Dean with a smile.

"Seriously. Get the fuck out of here." Dean said, inching over to the bag by the bed, where his gun was stashed.

"Or what, Dean? You gonna shoot your little Sammy?" Sam shrugged. He picked up his shirt which was slung over the dresser, pulling it over his head.

Dean pulled the gun out anyways. Sam laughed at him when Dean pointed it at him.

"I'm going to the bathroom now." Dean gritted, keeping the pistol trained on Sam. "I want you the fuck out of here by the time I'm done."

Sam lifted his hands. "Message received." Sam said, the amusement still in his voice. Dean scowled. He backed into the bathroom, still holding the gun up, his eyes on Sam the whole time. Once inside, he slammed the door behind him, and placed the gun on the edge of the sink. He saw his reflection in the mirror, and felt shame and disgust. His hair was mussed and his lips red and swollen. His clothes were rumpled. He had enjoyed being used by his brother.

"Fuck." Dean whispered. "What the fuck are we coming to, Sam? We can't save each other, how are we going to save the world?"

…

Dean opened the bathroom door softly, his gun up and ready in case Sam was still there. The room was quiet and empty. Dean sighed with relief and lowered the weapon. He put it on the nightstand and sat heavily on the bed. He noticed a note on the pillow of the bed in Sam's handwriting.

_DEAN LET ME GO_

Sam was gone


End file.
